Being the Tinkerbell is a little
by kiddozwag
Summary: Hunhan Story. Another EXO Pair –slight- inside "their story like Peterpan and Tinkerbell" Summary ancur. Baca aja biar greget /? ;3


**Kiddozwag**'s Storyline

Luhan | Oh Sehoon | Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan being cameo

**Warning! Abal, Gaje, Typo, Ancur. Alur balapan gak nyante.**

**_Ficlet [998 words]_**

**_Hunhan Story. Another EXO Pair –slight- inside_**

Disclaimer : Story is mine. Cast milik emak bapaknya sama SMent.

Note : ini real dari otak saya jadi maklum kalo jelek. Jelek jelek gini hasil keringat bau author nih. Jadi berhubung ini FF jelek ancur, dan masih butuh banyak saran serta kritik. Di review ya c: saya menerima semua kritik dan sarannya. /bow/

**No plagiarism. Be creative guys!**

**Note tambahan: Yang **_unbold+italic_** adalah cerita cerita singkat yang dibutuhkan untuk penjelasan singkat/?**

Happy Reading~

**Seorang ****_namja_**** mungil cantik terduduk di atas tumpukan salju ditaman itu. Keadaan yang sangat cocok dinikmati dengan pemanas ruangan ini, malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan ****_namja_**** itu. ****_Namja_**** itu terduduk tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir beku. Jika dilihat mungkin orang mengira dia orang sinting dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mata sayu bengkak, Badan yang bergetar-benar benar berantakan pikir orang. **

**_Namja_**** itu habis putus dengan pacarnya-Oh Sehoon. Sesama ****_namja_**** memang, hanya saja jika cinta sudah bertindak apa yang mau dikata? Entah karena apa Sehun memutuskan ****_namja_**** mungil ini. Mereka baru putus beberapa jam yang lalu dan membawa ****_Namja_**** mungil itu berjalan ke taman ini. Luhan, si ****_namja_**** cantik ini di putuskan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Memang akhir akhir ini sehun sering membatalkan kencannya dengan alasan ia sibuk, ada jadwal mendadak dan macam macam lagi. Dan tentu saja, Luhan mengira sehun memang sudah tidak mencintainya seperti dulu lagi.**

**Cerita manis mereka memang bukan seperti cerita Cinderella. Dimana tokoh wanita dalam cerita merupakan gadis kalangan bawah dan ****_Namja_**** dalam cerita merupakan kalangan atas, dan saling jatuh cinta. Cerita cinta mereka bahkan lebih manis dari cerita ini walaupun mereka berdua berdua berasal dari kalangan atas. Cerita mereka -dulu- tentunya. Cerita yang mereka rajut dalam 4 tahun terakhir ini.**

**Hari hari di Sekolah berlalu seperti biasa. Yang berubah hanya hari hari Luhan dan Sehun yang seharusnya berwarna berubah menjadi abu abu. Orang orang di kampus tentunya menyadari perubahan sikap mereka. ****_'Suatu hubungan pasti memiliki akhir' _****itulah yang selalu di ungkapkan Luhan jika teman temannya bertanya tentang mereka. **

**Hari hari berlalu sampai kenyataan pahit diketahui Luhan. Oh Sehun mendapat ****_alpha_**** selama seminggu dan kemudian datang kesekolah kembali. Bukan itu masalahnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Ketika mereka bertubrukan saat itu.**

_Bruk._

_"ah, mianhaeyo. Aku sedang buru buru." Luhan berkata tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Deg. Luhan akhirnya memandang kearah Sehun, si korban penubrukan._

_"gwaenchana sunbaenim. Sini kubantu." Sehun ikut membereskan buku buku yang berserakan. "Kemana kau harus membawa buku buku ini?"_

_Luhan hanya membeku dan menunjuk ke arah ruang guru di ujung lorong itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun di depan. _

_Sehun bertanya kepada pria dibelakangnya. "err. Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun. Namamu siapa sunbaenim?" _

_Deg. Luhan terdiam, kekalutan bergeming di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Oh sehun tidak mengetahui namanya, ah ralat nama mantan pacarnya sendiri. _

**Dari saat itu Luhan mencari tau tentang Sehun. Mengapa ia tidak masuk selama seminggu. Dan juga alasan mengapa Sehun memutuskannya. Dan ****_well, _****yang ia dapat dari Park Chanyeol -namja tinggi sahabat mereka dulu- hanya kenyataan yang membawanya pada kegiatan -membasahkan mata- lagi.**

_"YA! PARK CHANYEOL. AKU MOHON. KAU PASTI TAU APA YANG TERJADI PADA SEHUN. BUKANKAH KITA SAHABAT?"_ _teriak Luhan seraya berlutut pada Namja jangkung yang menatapnya sendu. Namja jangkung itu kalut memikirkan tentang janjinya pada Oh sehoon untuk menjaga semua rahasiannya dari Luhan._

_"aku mohon." Lirihnya sekali lagi. Chanyeol pun mengajak Luhan berdiri dan membawanya duduk di taman belakang sekolah. _

_Luhan pun menangis lagi setelah mendapati penjelasan sahabatnya itu. 'Sehun memiliki tumor di kepalanya. Dan dia tau mengenai itu. Tumor itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan itulah penyebab mengapa dia sering lupa dengan janji kencan yang dia buat sendiri. Sampai pada hari dimana ia memutuskan mu. Hari itu dia mendapat kenyataan tumornya harus di operasi dan memungkinkan akan memori kepalanya akan hilang atau bahasa lainnya amnesia. Dia menceritakannya padaku dan satu minggu ia absen. Satu minggu itu dia berada dalam proses pemulihan setelah operasi. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Aku hanya tidak ingin melingkari janji ku pada Sehun.'_

**Hari hari berlalu, Luhan dan Sehun kembali dekat seperti ****_dejavu. _****Tidak sedekat dulu memang. Sehun lebih dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat yang menjadi murid baru di kelas Sehun. Dan berkali kali pula Luhan harus menahan rasa sakit hatinya ketika melihat Sehun lebih banyak tersenyum bersama Kyungsoo, perhatian sehun yang selalu di berikannya pada kyungsoo, paniknya Sehun ketika pertandingan olahraga antar kelas dan Sehun langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke UKS padahal Luhan pun terjatuh sama seperti Kyungsoo.**

**Semua orang beranggapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak cocok lagi untuk dikatakan sekedar sahabat. Semua orang setuju dengan itu dan tentunya mereka hanya bisa mengurut punggung Luhan menyuruhnya bersabar. Dan hubungan sehun dan Kyungsoo berakhir sebagai sahabat pada malam itu.**

_"DO KYUNGSOO SARANGHAE!" pekik Sehun dari tengah tengah tumpukan bunga berbentuk hati. Sehun berteriak keras di Taman itu, dan orang yang di teriakkan namanya tersebut hanya memasang wajah kaget dan mulai berlari memeluk sehun._

_"nado Sehun-ah. Nado." Mereka berpelukan di taman itu tanpa menyadari sosok Luhan yang hanya tersenyum pahit. Dan menangis dalam diam dibalik tembok batu bata di Taman itu._

**Hari hari dari seorang Luhan menjadi hitam bukan abu abu lagi. Dia mulai pergi keluar dari kehidupan Oh Sehoon sebisanya. Dia tidak pernah berkata dia akan keluar sepenuhnya. **

**Seorang namja terbangun karena pintu apartemennya diketuk. Dibukanya pintu kayu berengsel itu dengan wajah sayu khas orang bangun tidur. Tidak ada orang yang di dapatinya, hanya sepucuk undangan berwarna biru muda.**

**_Wedding Ceremony_**

**_Oh Sehoon X Do Kyungsoo_**

**Luhan hanya tersenyum. Di bulatkannya matanya mendapati sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia hanya tersenyum setelah menyadari siapa pelaku penyerukan kepala di lehernya itu.**

**"Hm. Whats up, honey?"**

**"Nothing. I just got an Wedding invitation from old friend, Kris"**

"Ah. Entah bagaimana, kurasa cerita mereka hampir sama seperti cerita Peterpan. Dimana Luhan sebagai si Tinkerbell dan Sehun menjadi peterpannya. Dan tentunya Kyungsoo menjadi Wendy. Wendy yang akhirnya hidup bahagia bersama Peterpan dan Tinkerbell yang terabaikan. Sungguh kasihan menjadi Luhan, tapi ini happy ending dia bersama kris akhirnya." Ujar seorang Gadis cantik.

"Bagaimana, kau suka buku ini chagi?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi jangkung di sebelah gadis itu.

"Ah jelek. Aku sangat rugi membeli novel ini."

"Ya, baekki-ah! Novel ini bagus tau. Kau tidak mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi artinya"

"Kau bilang novel ini bagus hanya karna ada Namamu muncul, ck. Kau bilang aku tidak punya jiwa seni yang tinggi, huh? Awas kau Park Chanyeol." Pekik gadis itu pergi meninggalkan namja jangkung itu.

"YA! KAU MAU KEMANA BAEKHYUNIE. MIANHAE HUWEEEE/?"

**THE END**

**Diriview di riview ya ;;;3 thanks for reading**


End file.
